Cuando el mañana golpea
by salvecharlie
Summary: Porque aunque me adentre en la misma oscuridad que tú, jamás podré encontrarte, Sasuke. Sakura Haruno es sencillamente incapaz de comprender la crueldad de este mundo. SasuSaku


Concluyó a primera vista que se trataban de malas noticias. Y no sólo por lo extraño que resultaba una cita con el hokage a las tres de la mañana, si no también por la orden expresa de tomar reposo que había recibido solo un par de horas atrás, cuando arribó luego de una misión que la mantuvo ausente durante una semana, y la contradicción que la tenía dando brincos entre los tejados de la aldea.

La noche, de manera inusual, helaba tanto como en la aldea oculta entre la niebla, según sus vagos recuerdos de misiones pasadas evocaban. Y el hecho de haber pasado la última semana soportando el clima insufrible de Sunagakure no hacían su situación más fácil. Salió tan rápido de casa que toda la usanza que llevaba era la típica polera rojo vino

No sintió todo el peso de la tensión hasta arribar al pie de las empinadas escaleras que llevaban a la oficina principal de la torre. Podría deberse a la oscuridad imperante, el silencio inusual o la ausencia de Ino Yamanaka, quien irrumpió su descanso con los golpes incesantes que daba a la puerta. Sakura conocía de sobra su carácter irritable e impaciente, pues así se comportaba desde los remotos tiempos en que la había convencido de no ocultarse la frente tras el flequillo, pero el extremo de casi derribar una puerta a puñetazos era más propio de Naruto que de ella. Quizás por eso no había sacado a relucir su también explosiva personalidad, y luego de recibir un escueto "El hokage debe hablar contigo" se abstuvo de emitir otro sonido que no fuera el de su respiración algo agitada, y en cuanto la torre surcó el horizonte se despidió con la misma inusual indiferencia.

Subió cada escalón como si el siguiente fuera a desvanecerse. Lo había hecho incontables veces desde la pre adolescencia, cuando era aprendiz de la hokage y en muchas ocasiones su mano derecha, pero jamás le parecieron tan hostigan tés. Seguro era el cansancio. Últimamente las horas de sueño se le habían reducido a los esporádicos minutos en que sus sentidos no percibían peligro alguno. Cuando finalmente arribó, no había un solo ANBU custodiando la puerta. Tampoco es que fuera necesario, Kakashi Hatake era mucho más que un ninja formidable, pero parte del protocolo desde la fundación de la aldea consistía en un mínimo de dos ninja estáticos y atentos ante cualquier eventualidad, en un mundo violento la paranoia del ataque inminente es un espectro ambulante e inamovible, y aquello le hizo tensarse un poco más. Tantas variaciones, por sutiles que fueran, alimentaban su perspicacia y el ligero nudo formándosele en la garganta.

Los cambios no eran lo suyo.

Recordó vagamente el desastre que resultó ser su mudanza, acontecida año y medio atrás. Si bien, tenía un sentido de la responsabilidad impecable, y no dejó un solo detalle a la deriva fue incapaz de dormir las primeras seis noches sobre el colchón recién comprado, al punto de serle el piso una opción mas favorable.

Las viejas tablas crujieron bajo sus pies ataviados por las típicas sandalias puestas al vuelo. En situaciones incomprensibles como aquella era normal invocar recuerdos mundanos. La vida diaria brindaba un soporte invaluable para la precaria salud mental de los ninjas, según había observado en sus interminables turnos de hospital y experimentaba en carne propia.

La puerta verde hoja se alzó más imponente que de costumbre sobre su delgada figura, como la vez que acudió para pedir o rogar de verse en la necesidad, ser entrenada por la mismísima hokage. Aún con la convicción quemándole por dentro continuaba siendo una pequeña de escasos trece años y una madurez en florecimiento, por lo que le costó horrores dar siquiera un mínimo toque.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Era sólo una charla más de las tantas que había tenido con Kakashi, sólo un toque de los tantos que había dado, y sólo unos cuantos pasos de los incontables que le faltaban por dar. Tocó la puerta con más empoderamiento, y la respuesta fue instantánea, como si todo lo que estuviera haciendo fuera esperarla.

La vista de la oficina tan desastrosa como siempre le sentó bien. A veces no entendía cómo alguien tan vago como Kakashi había aceptado un puesto de tanta responsabilidad. Aunque claro, parecía costumbre en la aldea elegir personas de dudosa reputación. Tsunade Senju, adicta a las apuestas, al alcohol y prófuga de múltiples acreedores. Kakashi Hatake, incapaz de llegar con menos de dos horas de retraso, lector asiduo de novelas pornográficas. Y para que nombrar al principal candidato para séptimo hokage: Naruto Uzumaki. Podría pasar un día completo enumerando cada defecto que tenía y aún así el puesto sería todo suyo.

Kakashi la observó cerrar la puerta tras de sí en el más absoluto de los silencios. Sakura se acercó hasta una distancia prudente, sin tomarse la molestia de saludar. La teoría de que tal vez, necesitaba con urgencia el reporte de la misión se disolvió en cuanto hizo contacto con sus ojos negros e indudablemente ensombrecidos. Leer las facciones de aquel ninja era todo un logro por si mismo, y los años le habían otorgado dicha capacidad. Aunque su aire cabizbajo era tan evidente que cualquier desconocido habría descubierto en un parpadeo que algo terrible había ocurrido.

Alguna vez fue testigo de aquella expresión. Pero no en él exactamente. Los gritos inconexos que Naruto emitió años atrás hacia una Tsunade calcada a Kakashi en la misma oficina polvorienta le arrancaron los últimos trozos de la paciencia que habían estado cayéndosele a pedazos desde que oyó los primeros murmullos sobre su puerta.

-Sakura…-

No supo que expresión de espanto se le esculpió en el rostro para que Kakashi se viera obligado a arrastrar su nombre letra por letra hasta parecer exhausto y bajar la cabeza hacia el escritorio como si el peso del universo yaciera sobre sus hombros. Pero de alguna manera se recompuso. Quizás recordando que en ese preciso instante, no era del todo un ser humano. Era un líder. Responsable por cada habitante y cada hoja seca dentro del perímetro de la aldea. Aunque sólo sopesó en esto el tiempo suficiente para pronunciar, y luego…

Dejarse caer.

-Sasuke se suicidó esta tarde.


End file.
